Danae Weiss
Background Born into a low-ranking noble Lyran family, Danea Weiss enlisted with the then LCAF at eighteen. Showing a good tactical mind as well as an aptitude for mech piloting, she was recommended for officer training on the strength of her abilities rather then any family connections. Graduating as a leftenant, her consistent approach saw her promoted to Hauptmann in short order. Her ability to plan was considered an asset, however, she was known for being heavy handed with discipline. Matters came to a head during the 3057 Capellan invasion of the Sarna March. Weiss’ company was left isolated and defending against a larger Capellan force. Using her knowledge of the area, she was able to delay the Capellans by dispersing her troops and harrying their units. However, after several breakthroughs by the enemy force, she became convinced that the local population were aiding the invaders. After being ordered to withdraw by her commander, she apparently snapped, ordering her company to put the local towns to the torch for aiding the enemy. After executing one of her company for refusing to follow her orders, she realised that she could not return to the AFFC. Instead she deserted, hijacking a dropship and taking it off-world. It was during this time that she decided that the failure had not been with herself or her unit, but with individuals and their inability to do what was needed when it was demanded of them. Arriving on Outreach, she began constructing a unit that would be loyal to her ideals, one that would follow any order, regardless of its moral implications. Launching her newly-formed Blackguards, she started taking on contracts from employers that were considered to be less then honourable, showing a willingness to do whatever was needed to achieve her goals. She maintained a rather strict had over her unit, making sure to prevent any insurrections or discipline issues. She also put a lot of trust in her officers, a fact that would cost her dearly. Weiss became somewhat enamoured of the Word of Blake, having a strong belief in a sable, ordered and disciplined universe. She gladly signed a long-term contract with the WoB, eager to help fulfil their goals while expanding her own unit. However, she failed to notice captain Reven Dyron’s growing independence, possibly blindsided by her trust in her subordinate (and rumoured infatuation with them). She failed to notice that Dyron’s “transfer requests” in and out of her company were aimed at creating a core of mechwarriors loyal to her first and the unit second. Following Dyron’s defection, Weiss became even more heavy-handed, as well as even more determined to support the Word of Blake. Since then, she has remained steadfastly loyal to her employer, and has become even more heavy-handed with disciplining the unit and any insurrection within it. Personality Danae Weiss is a stern, strict and humourless woman. She believes in absolute obedience and discipline, and does not tolerate any form of insubordination or questioning of her orders. She feels that victory is desirable, whatever the price, and is not afraid to do “what needs to be done” in order to achieve her goals. While she does give her men reasonable leeway in the field, she also expects them to achieve their targets and follow her orders to the letter. Weiss is a strong believer in structure and order; it is believed that she is somewhat infatuated with the Word of Blake and their philosophies, and sees the Word as bringing order to a chaotic universe. She also is interested in swords, and has studied several styles of sword combat extensively. Appearance Danae Weiss is a tall, heavily built and muscular woman. She has ice-blue eyes and short-cropped white hair. Her uniform is always impeccably clean, and she openly carries a greatsword while in the field. Mech FNR-5 Fafnir Danae previously piloted a HGN-732 Highlander until it was destroyed in 3072, the only time she has ever lost a mech. It was replaced with a Fafnir taken from salvage. The mech, nicknamed Greatsword, is kept in impeccable condition, and is painted gleaming white with a black trim. Category:Characters Category:Articles by Darthfish